


Dare You

by vix_spes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk, and on the eve of his graduation, Phil Coulson accepts a dare from his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this picture](http://mcuexchange.com/thesite/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/download-9-1.jpg) of Clark Gregg from SDCC because, well, it had to be done!

It's only when he has one foot on the base of statue and he's starting to haul himself up that the drunken haze abates momentarily and Phil starts to wonder if this is really a good idea. The fact that it was a dare from Nick implies that no, it really isn't. Nevertheless, he's still drunk enough that he continues. After all, Nick has sweetened the dare with the promise that he will buy Phil any piece of Captain America memorabilia he wants if he actually completes the dare and besides, Phil’s kind of wanted to do this ever since he arrived here four years ago.  
  
The statue of Captain America with his shield held aloft stands in the middle of the central quad and it’s become something of a rite of passage for students to try and climb the statue before they graduate. Considering that most of them are drunk when they attempt it, approximately 70% fail even climbing the base while the rest are usually intercepted by campus security and never even get close. However much he’s wanted to attempt it himself in the past, Phil never thought that he would find the courage. Focusing as much as his drink-addled mind will allow him to, Phil blocks out everything and concentrates on finding whatever foot and hand-holds he can.  
  
Amazingly, it works and Phil is standing on the plinth, slipping his arms around Captain America’s broad chest and hugging for all he’s worth. (And yes, Phil knows it’s a statue – he’s drunk, not stupid – but it’s also the closest that he’ll ever get to hugging Steve Rogers so he’ll take it.)  
  
It’s only when he opens eyes that he hadn’t even realised had slipped closed that Phil realised his act had attracted quite an audience and he’s surrounded by a crowd of people whooping, hollering and taking pictures. Scanning the crowd, Phil’s unsurprised to find Nick, Melinda, Maria and Jasper stood at the front filming the whole thing and immediately makes a mental note to make Nick buy the most expensive piece of memorabilia that he can find.  
  
Still, he’s feeling rather proud of himself for actually having gone through with the dare as he tentatively starts to make his way down only for his elation to fade as he meets the gaze of one specific member of the crowd. Clint Barton. The archer with not only the arms and arse that have been the regular star of Phil’s fantasies since starting at SHIELD college but one of the sharpest minds that Phil has ever met. They’ve been friends for a while but that hasn’t stopped Phil from lusting after him, even if he’s certain that Barton would never be interested in him as anything other than a friend. The fact that Phil’s just publicly climbed the Cap statue and cuddled it has surely cemented that.  
  
Phil wants to curl up in a ball and die of mortification but then he notices that Barton isn’t laughing at him and instead the corner of his mouth is curled up in a way that _does_ things to Phil, especially when combined with the slightly hooded gaze and the way his biceps are emphasised by his crossed arms.  
  
Damn it, looks like Phil’s going to have to actually thank Nick after all of this is over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/251063.html)


End file.
